One in a million
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Auch im 6. Jahr gewinnt Gryffindor den Quidditchcup. Alle feiern, nur Hermine ist nirgends zu finden. Ron begibt sich auf die Suche.....


Disclaimer: Alles ist im Besitz von Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Nichts gehört mir, außer natürlich die Idee!  
  
__________  
  
One in a million  
  
Das Quidditchspiel war vorbei, glücklich jubelten die Gryffindors über einen erneuten Sieg. Mal wiederhatten sie es geschafft, Slytherin zu besiegen. Ginny und Harry hingen sich in den Armen, während Ron ihnen misstrauisch dabei zusah. Doch als ihm jemand kräftig auf die Schulter klopfte, wand er sich von seiner kleinen Schwester und seinem besten Freund ab. "Wir haben es geschafft!" Seamus, der seit seinem sechsten Jahr nun auch Teil der Mannschaft war, grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Das war unser bestes Spiel, und das ohne Wood! Ich sag es dir, dem wäre die Kinnlade auf den Boden gefallen!" Ron grinste. Endlich hatte Harry es bewerkstelligt, sich von Ginny zu lösen und gab seinem bestem Freund eine einarmige Umarmung. "Hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Ron! Du wirst immer besser!" Ron grinste noch breiter. "Los kommt Leute, unser Pokal wartet!", rief Dean den anderen zu. Bis über alle Ohren strahlend gingen die Gryffindors zu Professor Dumbledore und den restlichen Lehrern, Snape funkelte Ron und Harry wütend an. Der Schulleiter überreichte den Pokal an die Mannschaft, das Publikum brach erneut in Jubel aus.  
  
Glücklich hielt Ron schließlich den Quidditchpokal in seinen Händen. Seine Fähigkeiten als Hüter hatten sich von Spiel zu Spiel verbessert und heute wurde nicht ein einziges Mal "Weasley ist unser King" von den Slytherins angestimmt. Mittlerweile hatten wohl auch die kapiert, dass Ron halten. Er hatte kein einziges Mal den Quaffel durch irgendeinen Torring fliegen lassen. Manchmal war sogar ein lautes "Aaah" oder "Oooh" von dem Publikum zu hören gewesen, als er besonders spektakuläre Attacken geblockt hatte. Und nun stand er hier vor der versammelten Schule, neben ihm ein scheinbar zufriedener Professor Dumbledore, eine in Freudentränen aufgelöste Minerva McGonnagall und seine restlichen Teammitglieder. Die Sonne strahlte von Himmel und 3 Häuser jubelten ihm zu. Trotzdem betrübte ihn etwas, normalerweise wäre Hermine irgendwo ganz vorne in den Reihen der feiernden Schüler, doch heute war es nicht so. Es war damals schon schlimm für ihn gewesen zu erfahren, dass sie seinen Erfolg im fünften Jahr nicht gesehen hatte. Doch nun machte ihn die Frage, ob sie ihn gesehen hatte oder nicht fast wahnsinnig. Ron reckte seinen Hals und sah suchend über die Menge, suchte nach seiner besten Freundin, die für ihn so vieles mehr als nur das war. Und dann sah er sie, ihr braunes, buschiges Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, ihre Wangen rot vor Aufregung. Erleichterung durchfluchtete ihn, sie hatte sein Spiel gesehen! Als sie seinen Blick auffing, lächelte sie und Rons Magen zog sich angenehm zusammen. Nach 2 Jahren Verleumdung konnte er es nicht länger verbergen, Hermine Granger- beste Schülerin Hogwarts- hatte langsam aber sicher sein Herz erobert. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie etwas anderes in ihm sehen würde als Ron Weasley, einen armen, mittelmäßigen Schüler, der immer alles abgetragene von seinen älteren Brüdern bekam; ihren besten Freund. Wer könnte sich schon in ihn verlieben, wenn es doch noch 5 anderen von ihm gab? Hermine mit großer Sicherheit nicht. Einem Viktor Krum könnte er nie das Wasser reichen.  
  
Nach nochmaligem, tosendem Applaus zogen die Gryffindors zum Schloss. Ron hielt den Pokal immer noch in seinen Händen, erst als sie alle den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, wurde er ihm abgenommen. Suchend sah er sich nach Hermine um, doch sie schien mal wieder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. "Harry, hast du Hermine gesehen?", wandte er sich an seinen Freund, der mit einem großen Butterbier und Ginny auf den Sieg anstieß. "Hermine? Keine Ahnung, frag mal Neville, vielleicht hat er sie ja gesehen!" Harry zuckte kurz die Achseln, dann wand er sich wieder dem anderen Rotschopf zu. Ron ließ die beiden stehen und blickte sich nach Neville um. Schließlich fand er ihn, wie er den Pokal bewunderte. "Hi Nev!" "Ron, hallo! Du warst super heute! Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest vom Besen fliegen, war klasse wie du dich halten konntest." Rons Ohrenspitzen wurden rosa: "Danke." "Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann ist uns der Pokal für nächstes Jahr so gut wie sicher! Stell dir vor, dann hätte Gryffindor 7 Jahre hintereinander immer gewonnen." "Ähm ja, ich denke, wir werden unser bestes geben. Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig Hermine gesehen, oder?" "Hermine? Doch, ja klar! Ich glaub, sie wollte zur Küche hinunter, keine Ahnung was sie da wollte..." "Danke, Neville! Wir sehen uns später!"  
  
Ron war fast am Portraitloch als Dean ihm eine Flasche mit Butterbier in die Hand drückt: "Wohin des Weges, die Party geht doch gerade erst los!" "Ähm... ich glaub, ich hab meinen Zauberstab in der Umkleide vergessen", log er rasch. "Wirklich? Oh Mann, na dann, bis später!" Erleichtert verließ Ron den Gryffindorturm und lief durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge von Hogwarts. Noch ein Jahr hier, dann würden sich viele von ihnen aus den Augen verlieren. Wobei das bei Malfoy nicht wirklich schlimm wäre.  
  
Noch ein Jahr, in dem Ron Zeit hatte, Hermine seine Liebe zu gestehen und damit wahrscheinlich ihre ganze Freundschaft zerstörte. Doch dann würde er wahrscheinlich endlich wieder vernünftig schlafen können, ohne sich irgendwelche Ausreden einfallen lassen zu müssen, wenn er mal wieder ihren Namen ihm Schlaf gesagt hatte. Ron bog in einem Gang, der zur großen Halle führte, als er in jemanden hineinlief. "Au!" Ohne auch nur hinzusehen, wusste er sofort, dass er Hermine umgerempelt hatte. "Ninny! Tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen!" Helfend hielt er ihr seine Hand hin um sie hochzuziehen. Dankend nahm sie sie an: "Macht doch nichts!" Als Hermine wieder auf festen Beinen stand, hielten sie sich noch immer an ihren Händen. Sie lächelte und ihre braunen Augen strahlten. Rons Knie wurden weich und nervös sah er zu ihren Händen hinunter. Ihre Hand war warm und passte unglaublich gut in seine eigene. Sie räusperte sich: "Gratuliere! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so was mit deinem Besen machen kannst..." Ron sah sie getroffen an. Sie wurde rot: "Ähm, ich meine, natürlich hab ich gedacht, dass du so was kannst...ähm..." Hermine verstummte, sie entwand sich Rons Hand und besah sich ihre Fußspitzen. "Hast du wenigstens diesmal das Spiel gesehen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll. "Natürlich, du hast toll gespielt, einfach fantastisch! Na ja, und das mit dem Besen.. ich meinte, es sah ziemlich gefährlich aus und ich hatte ein wenig Angst um dich, verstehst du?" Ron wurde magentarot. "Wirklich?", würgte er hervor. "Ja, es sah so spontan aus, du hättest vom Besen fallen können!" "Bin ich aber nicht." "Nein, bist du nicht", stellte sie fest. Es trat betretende Stille ein.  
  
Als Hermine wieder sprach zuckte Ron unwillkürlich zusammen: "Was machst du eigentlich hier? Warum feierst du nicht mit den anderen?" "Ich habe dich gesucht." "Oh... weshalb?" "Na ja, auf dem Feld konnten wir nicht miteinander sprechen und als du nicht oben im Turm warst, hab ich mir gedacht, ich suche dich." "Ich war in der Küche, ich hatte Dobby und Winky versprochen zu erzählen wie das Spiel verlaufen ist." Nun lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an. Rons Magen wurde taub. "Ähm, wenn wir schon gerade hier sind, könnten wir auch eben kontrollieren, ob alles in den Gängen in Ordnung ist, schließlich sind wir Vertrauensschüler." Rons Gesicht fiel. Sie wollte mit ihm einen Kontrollgang machen! Er seufzte, aber so konnte er wenigstens in ihrer Nähe sein und sie manchmal heimlich beobachten. "Ok", murmelte er kurz. "Gut", strahlte sie ihn an und sofort hob sich seine Laune wieder. Weshalb war er eigentlich bedrückt gewesen? Schließlich hatte Gryffindor gewonnen und er konnte mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume ein paar Minuten alleine verbringen. Oder war Hermine mittlerweile eine junge Frau? Unauffällig musterte er sie. Ja, sie war eindeutig zu einer jungen, wunderschönen Frau gereift.  
  
Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie zum Astronomieturm gelangten. Ron wollte schon wieder kehrt machen, als Hermine nach seiner Hand griff. "Lass uns nach oben!" "Warum?", fragte er verdutzt. "Die Sonne geht bald unter. Wir könnten es uns ansehen." Langsam nickte er und folgte ihr schließlich die Treppen hinauf. Still saßen sie nebeneinander und schauten über die Gründe Hogwarts. Hermine seufzte leise und lehnte sich an Rons Schulter. Nun hatten sie schon an zwei Stellen Körperkontakt, ihre Schultern berührten sich und ihre Finger waren miteinander verschlungen.  
  
Endlich entschied sich die Sonne dem Tag "Lebwohl" zu sagen und fing an unterzugehen. "Ninny?" "Hmm?" "Ich habe dich heute Nachmittag gesehen!" "Ich weiß, Ron, ich habe dich auch gesehen." "Nein, ich meine, ich habe dich unter allen den Schülern gesehen; mitten in der Menge." Fragend wandte sie sich seinem Gesicht zu: "Ich versteh nicht ganz was du damit sagen willst, Ron." Er atmete tief ein und sah ihr tief in die Augen: "Meine Großmutter hat mir früher mal erzählt, dass man die Person, die man liebt, unter Hunderten sofort erkennen würde- ich habe dich gesehen, Ninny!" Vorsichtig berührte Ron Hermines Wange. Lange Zeit sah sie ihn nur an, dann nickte sie. "Ich weiß was du meinst..."; wisperte sie. Hermine beugte sich nach vorne und schloss ihre Augen, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Ron verdrängte die restlichen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Sie schlang einen Arm um seinen Nacken während er ihren anderen sanft streichelte. Er war im Himmel, ihre Lippen fühlten sich so weich auf seinen an. Sie küsste ihn, und er küsste Hermine! Ron zog sie näher an sich und erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich von den jeweils geliebten Lippen. "Ich würde dich überall erkennen, Ninny", flüsterte Ron in ihr Ohr.  
  
Hermine lächelte selig und näherte ihr Gesicht wieder seinem.  
  
The End  
  
________  
  
Ach, war das schön zu schreiben! Diese Idee ist einfach so in mein Gehirn gesprungen und ich bin sofort zu meinem CD- Player geeilt um mir passende Musik herauszusuchen. Der passende Song ist "Two in a million" von S Club 7. Zur Erklärung weshalb Ron Hermine Ninny nennt: Viktor Krum hat Hermine im englischen Band 4 immer Herm- own- ninny genannt. Ich find das irgendwie so süß, dass ich dachte, Ron sollte sie so nennen. Eben ein ganz liebevoller Kosename, den nur er benutzen darf.  
  
Wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler findet, dürft ihr sie selbstverständlich behalten. :o)  
  
Bis dann, eure cat- chan 


End file.
